1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physical therapy and, more particularly, to a therapeutic rehabilitative apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treating health problems through physical therapy have been known for many years. Before World War I, few people were aware of or had any knowledge of physical therapy. Physical therapy's real worth was not recognized until World War II when medical teams in the armed forces successfully rehabilitated seriously injured patients. Their success induced more people in the medical field to appreciate the benefits that physical therapy could provide.
Physical therapy treatment is provided through various forms of treatment including heat, light, and sound treatments, massages, and exercises targeted to help heal muscles, nerves, bones, and joints. Regarding exercises, many devices have been developed to facilitate rehabilitation of joint-related injuries and trauma. However, none of these devices have taught an apparatus adapted for use with a standard chair or a standard wheelchair.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a therapeutic rehabilitative apparatus adapted for use with a standard chair or a standard wheelchair which facilitates selectively-adjustable resistance by the user, so as to allow the engaged resistance to be increased or decreased at any time during a rehabilitation cycle according to user preference. The development of the therapeutic rehabilitative apparatus fulfills this need.